


Tale as old as time

by crisby_chrissi



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M, Marriage, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Other, spring weddings are just nhaww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisby_chrissi/pseuds/crisby_chrissi
Summary: „Oh dear, I can't say it often enough-“ „Those stars lighten up the night sky and your heart.“ Crowley chuckled, interrupting his partner. „Well, it is the truth!“ Aziraphale pouted but couldn't hold the act up for much longer than a few seconds. „I'm charmed angel.“ Crowley smiled before he pecked the other's cheek and stood up.





	Tale as old as time

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: A requested one-shot about Crowley and Aziraphale's wedding <3  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, the story is mine and so is Rowan  
Warnings: none  
A.N.: I have no idea who requested it because I accidentally extinguished the post so yeah I think it was https://fanguuuuuurl.tumblr.com/ but I'm not sure

Once upon a time, there was a little boy who grew up with his nanny Ms. Ashtoreth and the gardener Brother Francis. His name was Warlock and as fate would have it today was, in fact, his seventh birthday. His parents, of course, were busy but not his nanny nor his gardener. The odd trio sat in the garden and Warlock was about to blow out the seven pitch-black candles that decorated his pastel white cake. „Don't forget to make a wish dear!“ Nanny Ashtoreth said a tiny smile on her lips. „How about world domination?“ She suggested and immediately brother Francis commented: „Or world peace?“ But the fresh baken seven-year-old shook his head at both suggestions. „I know something else!“ He grinned, and his tooth gap was very much visible. Warlock took a deep breath before blowing the candles out with all the might a kid his aged could bring up. „Oh, you did a great job!“ His nanny praised him, pride lacing through her voice. „So what did you wish for young master Warlock?“ Brother Francis asked his eyes sparkling with curiosity. „I can't tell you or it won't become true!“ Warlock smiled but to himself, he thought „I wish for nanny Ashtoreth and brother Francis to have a nice spring wedding.“ Because everyone knows spring weddings are the best after all!

\- 16 years skip -

Years passed since that day in the garden and even though the world stopped spinning for some time, Warlock's life was pretty normal most of the time. He graduated High School and went into College. His memory didn't float back to his childhood until one pre-spring day he was walking around out on the campus to clear his mind and he heard someone play the guitar. Warlock spotted a guy who sat on a bench playing a melody Warlock didn't recognize. The song ended and the guitarist started another one, this one very familiar to Warlock. „Once I was seven years old my mama told me, go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely [...]“ The boy hummed along to his guitar and for a moment the memory of a garden, of a cake with pitch-black candles flashed through Warlock's mind.  
That evening in his dorm room he searched through the internet for „Miss Ashtoreth“ and „Brother Francis“, „Mr. Francis“, „Mrs. Ashtoreth“, even „Nanny Ashtoreth“ but without any results. The 23-year old huffed. What did he expect really? They probably didn't even remember him anymore.

Many kilometers far from the bed in which Warlock laid that night a demon and an angel sat on a roof wrapped in blankets, stargazing. „Oh dear, I can't say it often enough-“ „Those stars lighten up the night sky and your heart.“ Crowley chuckled, interrupting his partner. „Well, it is the truth!“ Aziraphale pouted but couldn't hold the act up for much longer than a few seconds. „I'm charmed angel.“ Crowley smiled before he pecked the other's cheek and stood up. „It has gotten late, I'll be heading to bed“ he yawned, stretching his long arms out. „I'll join you in a few minutes, alright?“ The demon nodded and Aziraphael watched him climbing inside. When the angel went to the bedroom about 20 minutes later Crowley was already deeply asleep, curled up in his blanket. The angel laid down next to him and after softly kissing his temple he went to sleep too.  
The next morning Aziraphael woke up to the smell of bacon and fried eggs coming from the kitchen. He put on his beloved everyday outfit and went to the kitchen where he was greeted by the sight of Crowley chatting with Adam and his fiancex. „Adam my boy it's good to see you!“ He greeted his kind of godson with a hug. „And Rowan you too! How nice of you two to visit!“ „The pleasure is all mine“ Rowan answered politely, their lips holding a gentle smile. Aziraphale beamed at them kindly and Rowan's smile widened since they were thankful for the accepting environment.   
They ate breakfast together talking about College and work before Crowley cleared his throat for attention. „Adam, Rowan there is something we wanted to tell you.“ He locked eyes with his partner and smiled a bit. „C' mon uncle Crowley don't be like that! Tell ussssss!“ Adam whined impatiently. „Patience Adam.“ Rowan and Aziraphael warned at the same time causing Adam to groan and the other two to snicker. „Well since Adam clearly can't take it any longer“ Crowley grinned „We are going to marry!“ he yelled full of joy taking Aziraphael's hand who beamed at him. „Congrats!“ Rowan smiled hugging both of them, Adam following right after their sample. „Well I mean...“ he laughed „It's about time I think!“ „Watch that tone mister!“ Crowley scolded but none of them could really take it seriously. „So what date do we need to keep free?“ Rowan asked still smiling. „We were thinking about the 31st of May this year.“ Aziraphale said and Crowley nodded.  
Later that day, when it was time for Adam and Rowan to leave Crowley, handed them a handful of invitation cards. „Would you mind to give these to the Them? They live close to you don't they?“ „Oh no, we don't mind at all!“ Rowan said. „Yeah, we were going to meet up this evening anyway.“ Adam smiled before hugging his godfathers' goodbye.   
In the afternoon Crowley and Aziraphale were done with sending invitation cards to everyone they thought should have one. That included surprisingly Gabriel and Beelzebub who had gotten one card together. But those two weren't the one Aziraphael was worried about. „I'm still not sure if it was a good idea to send him one.“ He said and Crowley squeezed his hand reassuringly. „Angel, don't you think he should be there?“ „Well yes but... you're not nanny Ashtoreth anymore, now are you? And I'm not brother Francis.“ „Azi we've been through this. Warlock is a smart kid he'll accept it.“

\- 3 months later, on a sunny spring day in front of the Tadfield church -

„So why a spring wedding?“ Warlock asked smiling at the brand new husbands. „It's kinda hard to explain...“ Crowley started and asked himself the very same question. Yes, why actually a spring wedding? „It's... like the universe told us too“ Aziraphael joked. A little smirk danced around Warlock's lips. Aziraphale didn't know his answer wasn't even that wrong. Crowley and Aziraphale shared a kiss and in that very moment, they swore they could hear a child-like voice whisper softly „Spring weddings are the best after all!“

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I did my job as a writer now you do your job as a reader and comment!!


End file.
